1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive door sash construction including an auxiliary sash for holding a corner glass of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automotive door sash construction including an auxiliary sash is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2-29824U which is entitled an “Automotive Door Sash Construction”. According to what is illustrated and described in FIG. 1 of the publication, since the automotive door sash construction is characterized in that an auxiliary sash 21 (the same reference numeral is used as one used in the publication, which also applies to the following description) is constructed such that a sash inner 23 and a sash outer 24 are welded to an angular pipe 22, the rigidity of the auxiliary sash 21 can be improved by the angular pipe 22.
With the auxiliary sash 21 of the publication, however, the auxiliary sash is extended so largely in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle body by the angular pipe 22 that the cross section of the sash is increased. This eventually affects not only the external appearance of the vehicle but also the visions to the sides from the passenger compartment. Thus, the proposed door sash construction suffers from a problem that the field of view of the driver is narrowed to such an extent that the driver feels difficulty in driving the vehicle.